unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Nephilim
Nephilim '''a.k.a. '''The Fallen Ones '''or Dark Angels', are the children of human women and the angels, who initially appear to be perfectly normal humans. They rarely contract any childhood diseases, however, and sometime between the ages of twelve and eighteen they experiencing amazing abilities. By the time he reaches adulthood, their watcher seeks to prepare them and to become warriors to fight against supernatural dark forces. Powers Although outwardly they appear to be ordinary humans, the Nephilim possess all the abilities inherent from the father but to an elevated degree, as well as other, more special abilities that most nephilim are incapable of seeing visions of the future, sensing emotions, and control over holy fire. This ability even allows them to speak and understand other languages spontaneously. They can even acheive natural proficiencies with all kinds of weaponry and combatant styles which enhances their strength and other physical attributes to become superhuman, and they recover from injuries at an amazing rate; even lost limbs can be regrown quickly unless their bodies are severely burned. Although they can be killed through mundane means, it is difficult to do so. Furthermore, their aging process stops sometime after their early twenties, and from then on the Nephilim may continue to live forever (the oldest known Nephilim are over ten thousand years old). The nephilim are completely immuned to psychics, magic or anything supernatural. They even have the ability to redeem the souls of those who deserve forgiveness or punishment. '''Mysticism:' Nephilim possess the ‘supernatural’ sense of the having a heightened awareness of their surroundings and are also able to sense the presence of supernatural beings or forces, whereas an ordinary human would be oblivious to them. Superhuman Intelligence: They possess immense amount of knowledge of the universe and have a photographic memory.They can even acheive natural proficiencies with all kinds of weaponry and combatant styles without the need of special or long-term education. Precognition: Nephilim have the supernatural ability to receive prophetic visions or revelations of which warns them about important events to come through their dreams. Empathy: '''Nephilim have the ability to sense the emotions of those around them and see into their minds and souls. '''Healing: Nephilim have the ability to cause other individuals to completely recovery from injuries, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and even diseases in a matter of seconds. They're also able to sense and assess someone's health and then heal any problems the nephilim finds, or they could restore enough life-force to rejuvenate vitality of those who are tired or nearly-dead. This ability also allows them to kill and exorcise demons by placing their hand upon their forehead. And they have the ability to purify the souls of those affected by demons. Immunity to the Supernatural: '''Magic, psychic powers, and even Primal Powers cannot affect the Nephilim; such attacks simply fail; not even illusions, mind control, and the energy-draining abilities of supernatural beings work against the Nephilim. '''Pyrokinesis: '''Nephilim are able to create cosmic fire and flames at will, an ability known as Holy Fire. Pyrokinesis is the ability to create, control, and manipulate cosmic flames. The source of God's cosmic flames derives from their ability to generate intense heat, combustion and concussive blasts by emitting a bright golden light. When using Pyrokinesis, they have complete control over the flames, which allows them to extinguish fire, throw fire, and can shape it however they wish; as fireballs, flaming swords, or even fiery shields. '''Longevity: Nephilim are extremely long lived and age at a pace much slower than that of a human being. Superhuman Strength: Nephilim's muscular structure is exceptionally dense and powerful. They are capable of lifting as much as five times their body weight, jumping and leaping incredible distances and heights and overpowering any human or supernatural being individual they engage in combat. This improved strength not only makes a nephilim extremely formidable in hand-to-hand combat, but also allows them to punch and kick through doors, walls, plywood and thin metal, snap a human's spinal column with merely thumb and forefinger, knock an ordinary person unconscious with one solid blow to the head and lift and carry large and heavy objects, weapons, and combat gear with relative ease. Superhuman Speed: Nephilim can run and move at speeds that are far beyond the physical limits of even the finest human athlete. They can maneuver at speeds of at least 100kph, allowing them to easily outrun any human, accelerating vehicles, and are capable of blurring, which makes it nearly impossible for the human eye to perceive their movements when they are sprinting or moving at full speed. The reflexes of a nephilim are similarly enhanced and are far greater than normal. In combination with their speed, their reflexes allow them to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire. Superhuman Agility: Nephilim agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are equal to, or in most cases beyond, the natural physical limits of even a Olympic athlete. Nephilim are extremely limber and their tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's. They can also easily perform any complicated sequence of gymnastics stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs at speeds and angles that would be highly difficult or impossible for a ordinary human. Superhuman Durability: Nephilim's body is physically tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of a normal human. Although they can still be damaged and killed by knives, stabbing weapons, bullets, shrapnel, and kinetic impact, their bodies hold together much better than normal. They can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a opponent of similar or greater physical strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. Rapid Regeneration: Nephilim are enable repair damaged tissue with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. The speed of regeneration is usually dependant on how severe their injury is. Standard cuts and wounds tend to heal very fast, while larger wounds can take longer. The metabolism and immune system of the nephilim are greatly enhanced. They are virtually immune to most poisons and drugs, except in very large doses, and their accelerated metabolism allows them to stay in near perfect shape with only light exercise. This also makes it extremely difficult for them to become intoxicated from alcohol. Nephilim are also immune to most standard bio-warfare agents and diseases and it is nearly impossible for them to catch a cold or common flu. 'Weakness' Part Human: '''Nephilim are still half human and still experience human weaknesses. They're stronger than any other being, expect the angels can easily overpower other angels, deities (other than God himself), humans, and other creatures with their might. '''Demonic Possession: '''The nephilim's human half can be overshadow by demons. Unless their angel half is strong enough, they might be able to destroy the demon from the inside of their body. '''Overuse Of Energy: The more nephilim use pyrokinesis or healing abilities, the more they drain their life-force. It can lead to fatigue in the form of nosebleeds or passing out from over-exertion. 'Known Nephilim' Aaron Corbett Nick Lares Jake Greyman Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Hybrids